Rei Ayanami
Rei Ayanami (綾波レイ, Ayanami Rei) appears in Neon Genesis Evangelion as a main protagonist and pilot of Evangelion Unit-00. Rei first appears in the first episode of the anime in an injured state after a failed activation test with her Evangelion. After she recovers from her injuries, she goes on to assist Shinji in defeating the Angels with their first major victory being against Ramiel. Rei's next significant Angel encounter occurs during Matarael's attack on Tokyo-3 where she cooperates with Shinji and Asuka to defeat the Angel. Rei is seemingly killed by Armisael late in the series yet she returns under mysterious circumstances; it is then revealed that the resurrected Rei is in fact the third incarnation of Rei, the first having been killed years prior to the series. Rei Ayanami is voiced by Megumi Hayashibara in the original Japanese version and Amanda Winn-Lee in the English version of the anime series while Brina Palencia voices her in Evangelion movie series. Personality and Traits At the start of the series, Rei is socially withdrawn, seemingly emotionless, and rarely interacts with anyone, except for Gendo, to whom she initially displays loyalty but with whom she has a generally distant relationship. As the series progresses, she begins to develop relationships with others and to show moments of genuine emotion, to even become sad and cry. Even since the beginning of the series, it was noticeable that something was genuinely not right about Rei, because when Shinji visited her in her apartment and caught her still with towel, she didn't got embarassed nor upset on him, even with the latter accidentally fell on her as well as touch her chest by accident. Also, when she seemingly survived after self-destructed her Eva, something was somewhat fishy due to her survived with mere wounds on her eye and one of her arm was covered by cast because we previously saw her charred body inside her entry plug after her Eva destroyed to killed Armisael. Trivia *Her Second English Voice Actress, Brina Palencia is best known for voicing as Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler series, Eve, Tearju Lunatique from Black Cat, Tamama from Sgt. Frog, Holo from Spice & Wolf series, Ennis Prochainezo from Baccano!, Miharu Rokujo from Nabari no Ou, Isuzu Sohma from Fruits Basket, Ryōko Ōkami from Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions, Kazumi Yoshida from Shakugan no Shana series, Yumi Azusa from Soul Eater, Ibuki Mioda from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School series, Shirayuki from Snow White with the Red Hair, Natsuki Shinohara from Summer Wars, Touka Kirishima from Tokyo Ghoul series, Kurumu Kurono from Rosario + Vampire, Tony Tony Chopper from One Piece series, Puar, Chaozu from Dragon Ball Kai, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Yuuko Kinoshita from Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts and Moro from xxxHolic. External links *Rei Ayanami - Love Interest Wiki Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:The Icon Category:Determinators Category:Honest Category:Hybrids Category:The Messiah Category:Tragic Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:In Love Category:Mentally Ill Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Revived Category:Nihilistic Category:Twin/Clone